Do you Know Why?
by Tanuki jo-chan
Summary: Do you know why? It’s simple Aoshi-sama .... I love you...... Please read and review! give it a shot!


Do you Know why?

By Tanuki (jo-chan)

A/N: Otandyonbi Omedeto Godsamaisu Mayra-chan!!! I hope you have the best b-day ever!!! I wish the best for you cuz I know you deserve it!! Mou!!! here is one of my b-day presents for you ohohohoh gomen ne my friend I really try to get you a full size Aoshi doll ... ToT, but such luck here in a country that you can't find even a comic book!!!! at least you got a fic dedicated to you !! ohohohohoh it's not fluffy or really mushy but you two end up together!! Yeaaaahhh!!! Ohohoh well enough blablabla so I'll let my kenshin-chan to do the disclaimer for me cuz it hurt so much to say those words.....!!!

Disclaimer: 

Kenshi: konichiwa minna-san i'm glad to be the one to let you know that tanuki(jo-chan) doesn't own us ...

Tanuki(jo-chan: HEY!!!! What was that?!!! Didn't I let you do my laundry? (ohohoh) you damn red head!!!! No more laundry or cooking for you while you are here!! (and that's until I finish all my unfinished works , ohohohohoh, it will take a while , ohohohohoh)

Kenshin: ok, ok, she doesn't own us but we are still at the top of her wish list so don sue her!!!! Or I'll hunt you down.... and by the way mayra-dono you still own tanuki-dono the fic dare she gave you so if you don't hurry up I'll be forced to kill you or.... kill aoshi... so please hurry up!!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

(Misao's POV)

'_I'll be here a while, might as well smile, might as well smile....'_

I have just finished my chores at the aoiya (did I spell it right? Let me know ok!) now I'm in my way to the temple, it's been two years since Aoshi-sama has returned, but still his heart hasn't found peace, I do think that he is looking in the wrong direction, 'cause by living in the past wont give you serenity or peace to your heart, instead I think he has to move on, 'cause the past is the past, a part of what we are but still is the past, he has to look forward, to the future, and I will be here with a smile, always here just for him...

'_ I will be strong, will carry on and I'll always hold on to my smile'_

I don't care how long I'll have to wait for you but my heart is telling me that the time has come, that you finally will come out of your icy shell, that you are ready to be at peace and enjoy life allowing your self a little bit of happiness...

'_Do you know what I think? I guess you don't know, what would you do if you were in my shoes?'_

I have told you before what my feelings for you are but I'm not sure how you took it, you never said a thing...

I remember that day, I had cried my eyes out and I avoided you for weeks, but at the end I'll always returned to you, to be there for you... with a smile... 

What would you do if you were the one telling to someone else your most precious feelings and not receiving a single word for an answer? You would get hurt, ne? Just like I was that day, but I need to be strong for you, I'll continue believing in you, 'cause one day you will wake up from those nightmares, you'll be out of your icy shell that you have put yourself into...

Finally I made my way to the room were you usually meditate, I knock before I get in, sliding the shoji open I walk until I knelt in front of you ready to start the tea ceremony....

Not a single word was said today, I usually talk about my day or about the others onis but, today I dint feel like, actually I had a feeling that something was going to happen, not knowing if is it good or not, moments past fast when you are thinking... I pass a cup of tea to you and then I take one for me, I sip it a little bit, letting my lips taste the green tea, your favorite one, when I'm done I start picking up everything so I can return to the aoiya, as I was opening the shoji I hear your voice...

"Misao can I talk to you?"

Oh no!! Damn feeling I had!! Is he leaving again? Is that why he wanted to talk to me?, no I wont allow him to leave me once again...

" Hai, Aoshi-sama"

"why do you keep doing these?"

"doing what" I said totally lost of what was he talking, I was shocked he actually started a conversation!!!

"coming here, to stay by my side, and always with a smile, even when I have treated you so bad?"

"Do you know why? It's simple Aoshi-sama .... I love you" I said with my head down not daring to look at him right now but what he said after took me by surprise...

"I'm glad" I heard him said, I move my head up and then I notice the new glow in his eyes... no more ice walls.... just warm and truthful eyes... eyes with emotions... love...

I forgot that I was holding the tea tray but I dint care anymore... he walked to me, bent down his head whispering something... whispering those word I always longed to hear from him...

"Misao ... Aishiteru... itsumo..."

I know that my eyes are filed now with tears, but happy tears no more sad ones, I throw my arms around his neck hugging him tight afraid that this would turn to be an illusion, a game from my mind, but is not, we are here together at last.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*. OWARI.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. 

A/N: well how was it? Did you like it? I hope you did, so please be a cuttie and write a review for me!!!!! I would love to hear you coments!!!!! Please read and review!!!!

AND BEFORE I GO......

Me: hey you guys come on!! Come here fast!!! Sanosuke!!!! Stop bugging my doggie i know she is a Winnie dog but you cant eat her!!! Arrrrg!!! Stupid chicken head!!! so everyone is ready? Here I come!!

( with a big chocolate cake with 200 candles ups!! Sorry 20 candles and set it in the table. Yes everyone is here including that damn wolf!!)

Everybody: HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU .... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU... HAPPY BRITHDAY MAYRITA.... (you can also put 'Itachita' in here) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU......!!!!!!

Me: Hey may!! I hope this was a great day for you!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! I call you later ok!!! Bye!!!


End file.
